


Roguery

by my_alpha



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Omegaverse, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-07 01:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_alpha/pseuds/my_alpha
Summary: Roguery = PicardíaFemale name[1.Ability and grace so that one does not see or know anything or to take advantage of certain situations.2. Minor trickery, such as children do with the intention of having fun.]On a dance floor with dark wood floor and dim light, alphas, omegas and betas; dancing with the slow rhythm of the accordion notes. With that delicate and slow music as a witness of the caresses and smiles that couples gave themselves.[Or where Louis is a forty-year-old married omega and Harry is a bachelor alpha of twenty-two; And they both have a nice adventure in London on the twenty-eighth of September.]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story originally mine, but I published it in Wattpad in Spanish. (T_ommoLT)
> 
> then, I hope you like it and any mistakes let me know. I'm learning English, ah.
> 
> Enjoy. :)

The beginning.

 

 

The piano, the violin and the accordion putting a very nice and sensual atmosphere in the ballroom. Women and men putting their hands together and smiling to start moving their feet nimbly with the beat of the music. The knights allied with hats and black suits, with bright eyes grasping the right hand and the back of their partners. The ladies looking into each other's eyes with a dash of challenge in their thin faces, accompanied by a sly smile, and their bare ankles hugging an alpha leg.

A brown omega recently arrived in the room, with an impeccable suit tailored, highlighting the curves of his waist and legs well defined. With the bangs falling on her forehead, he walked an elegant step to the dance floor with his husband, receiving envious glances as well as stupefied glances.

Putting them in the center of the track they put themselves in position, joining their hands at the same time and before starting showing a mouthful of flirtatious smile. Agile and precise movements allowing to see, pulling out gasps and causing dry mouths of the spectators. How not? A really beautiful omega, with his serious and defined face dancing with such emotion and passion. Nor was behind a chestnut and the other, with his hat covering the front, large hands and petals that held the other person, wearing a gray suit with bright blacks and shirt bent to the elbows, showing arms without some hair.

Perfect.

When their noses touched they looked at each other with their mouths ajar, letting out slight, almost imperceptible gasps. After other body movements sticking more and more of that couple, Harry could no longer concentrate, without even avoiding it he looked at that omega, that omega with eyes almost burned by the fire of his body's passion.

The chestnut tree, when the music ended, saw him for a second, before returning to the air that accompanied him.

Applause is heard, adding whistles and euphoric shouts.

"This night of Tango is to celebrate the anniversary of our couple."the presenter spoke. "Our favorite omega, our best dancer, Louis Tomlinson and his husband the great Dorian Smith. Ladies and gentlemen, please, applause."


	2. the before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I skipped some things, sorry I'll fix it later. There is one more chapter, I will translate it in a few days and upload it.
> 
> hope you like. Enjoy :)
> 
> Itzel. x

Louis looked so beautiful in those black pants, not to mention the vest of the same fabric that hugged his waist deliciously. It was an omega with his eyes sapphires perched on his alpha, looking at him tenderly as he caressed her shoulders with his hands and left a chaste kiss on his jaw. The time of three clicks began a slow music of only violin and piano, something slow and pleasant for the two people who slid their feet on the wood.

One two three four. Return.

Hips wagging trying to seduce the hands of others.

Five six seven eight. Caress.

Bodies touching each movement.

Dorian's gray eyes did not detach from his eyes, he nimbly twisted it in his hands. His alpha knew how to handle it on the track, but unfortunately not in the bed they shared every night. According to Louis. Over the years he did not know how to do it.

The music ended with a long violin note, Dorian came over to kiss him and he had to accept the kiss with a smile as they were in sight of several pairs of eyes. With subtlety he walked away and smiled sincerely at the people who were beginning to applaud. His father was the one who was clapping louder, his feet moved to meet the great teacher Tomlinson; the great Sergio Tomlinson. His father hugged him and patted his back.

"As bright as ever, son." He said. "Sometimes I feel envious."

Louis laughed.

"Dance with me, father." The omega grabbed his father's hands to drag him to the center of the track. Still the attention was not gone. "Everyone wants to see the Master."

His father touched the waist of his son and raised his hand.

"Do not be surprised if your father comes and takes me away from you."

The two omegas smiled in complicity. Louis raised his free hand for the tango to begin.

When it was nearly ten o'clock in the evening Louis already had four glasses of wine and a Whiskey glass in his system. So he was a little dizzy and had a slight sweat on his forehead. The tango night was perfect for the omega, except that Dorian was dancing on the dance floor with a young blonde omega, with no shame in front of their noses. I could not make a scene of jealousy there, I had a reputation and a public image that I had to take care of. He must remain the happy omega of twelve years ago when he married at twenty-seven. And a dizzy, jealous and forty-year-old omega would be a show that would be on everyone's lips and a front-page headline for a long time.

He only had to smile while looking at him. The bite of his neck began to sting a bit, disguised mind scratched while raising a new glass. A throat clearing made him look away. A young alpha was smiling at him. He saw him extend his hand with rings and with fingernails painted black.

"Would you allow me a tango tonight?"

He did not answer, he watched while drinking the exquisite drink. The alpha was quite attractive, some green gems were in his eyes instead of them, his lips are red as if he had bitten them or put a kind of soft lipstick.

"I'm married."

The alpha nodded.

"I know, and I also know that alpha who is with a blonde is his husband." He murmured softly pointing to the track. "And, he only danced with him once."

The omega raised an eyebrow, leaving the cup on the table and paying full attention to the man who was standing.

"Have you been watching me or something? Let me tell you that he is not very polite."

"It is not polite to leave a pretty beautiful omega alone in a chair when there is good music playing."

"Do not try to flirt me." Louis shook his head with a faint smile and a twinkle in his eyes. "I will not sleep with you."

"I just want to dance, if your husband can dance with another person, why do not you?"

In all this time the alpha had not lowered his hand, Louis brushed his fingers until his hand was completely taken, he stood up and I can not help but strengthen his grip when he lost his balance. The young alpha positioned himself in front of his body and pulled him to his chest. A touch so subtle that he felt too intimate, he did not know how to differentiate it because more than five years ago he did not have that kind of contact. The omega laced the fingers of his right hand with those of the alpha and cocked his head when the accordion began to sound. Even when he was dizzy, he was conscious when he stroked the alpha's leg with his ankle while bending over.

The alpha held his back and caressed his throat with the tip of his nose. A purr escaped his mouth and he did not realize that one of his hands was stroking the alpha's cheek. Louis opened his eyes and met others. They looked at him with strange adoration, he did not bother to think about it. In a few notes, the tango was over, but their bodies were still touching.

"My name is Harry."

"I'm Louis."

Harry licked his lips.

"I'd like to kiss you, Louis, but not here."

"I am a married omega, and you must have-"

"Do not." He looked at him seriously. "No one is watching now, if you want to get out of here and go walking under the moon I can go and say goodbye to my sister, but if you want to continue watching your alpha flirt with someone else I can tell you with all sincerity that it was a true pleasure to dance with you. "

Those words sat like a bucket of cold water. By instinct, the bite was scratched. A young alpha, maybe twenty-three years old, was inviting him to elope from the tango night that was in honor of his anniversary. Twenty seven of September.

"You're young, you can get someone else, a nice young omega, there are a few here."

"I do not like young people, they're hormonal, disgustingly submissive and overly dependent, that's not my thing." Harry could see that some people began to observe them, they were at a corner of the track, new music played but they did not dance. "I like them to be a little submissive, yes, but only in bed, to have a voice when giving their opinion, and do not be ashamed of what they are. So I suggest it for the last time: Do you want to stay here or Do you want to be free? "

Harry raised an eyebrow as if challenging it.

Louis smiled mischievously at him.

"Are you waiting for me downstairs?"

"I will."

The green-eyed alpha raised his hand and kissed the back of it. With a secret smile he ducked his head as if saying goodbye and walked away. He saw him go to a blonde woman, whispered something in her ear and she gave him a laugh. He kissed both cheeks and left the room without putting on his jacket without looking at him. Louis cleared his throat and looked away, found his parents dancing with their eyes closed, caressing the dark wood with their feet; totally absorbed by the melody that the musicians managed to give.

"Louis." Dorian appeared at his side, the omega just turned his head to look at him. "Who was it you were dancing with? They were very close together."

The chestnut observed his parents back. They had found the happy tie, the one that only appeared in stories or in black and white films.

"First of all, Dorian, do not come to be me." He said. "And second, I should tell you those words."

The alpha frowned.

"Viviana? she's just a friend."

Louis brushed the fringe off his face and his lips lifted with mockery.

"So, the alpha with whom I danced is also just a friend."

"From what I saw a young friend."

Louis's omega rolled his eyes. He snorted and faced his alpha.

"From what I saw too, it was an unmarked omega."

They were silent, the minutes passed and Louis began to worry, and should be down. He opened his mouth at having an excuse, but Dorian interrupted him by whispering in his ear.

"I do not expect to be able to go home and caress you in bed, maybe we should go."

"Wait a moment more, it's still early and it's a tango night they did for our anniversary, be polite for a few more hours." Louis moved away from Dorian. "I'll go smoke on the balcony, now I'm back."

"I'm with you."

"I want to be alone, Dorian."

Thanks to a mirror he could see how the alpha narrowed his eyes, then turned to go to his table and finish the drink of Louis, and he took the opportunity to leave the room and take off in a cloth vest. He threw it out there. When the elevator doors opened, the reception of the hotel was shown, black floor reflected the lights that hung on the ceiling. With light steps he left the elevator and saw it. Standing next to the glass door, watching as a few cameramen were waiting for his party to be finished to photograph celebrities.

"Young Harry."

The alpha turned and looked, this time he did not smile.

"I've been waiting for more than twenty minutes, and ten minutes ago I had the idea of leaving, but for some reason I stayed."

Louis approached.

"Forgive me, my husband was close."

"I hope you do not mind the photographs." He mumbled. They both heard several clicks that told them they had seen them. "I'm fine, it's the first time I'll ever date a celebrity."

Harry's smile returned and he placed his big hands on the hips of the omega to bring him closer. Louis's hands slid under his open shirt.

"I think your hair is a small problem." Whisper. "I'll fix it."

Louis' little hands went up and his fingers tangled in the alpha's short hair. He combed them back and smirked when Harry squeezed his hip when he pulled a strand completely intentionally.

"Best."

Harry was the one who opened the door for Louis to come out first. The omega showed his best smile when the camera flashes lit up his face, in a short time he felt Harry's hand positioned on his lower back. They both settled together and smiled. After Louis got tired of the lights he grabbed Harry's hand and made his way among the paparazzi. They asked for Harry's name, asked about her husband, and they blatantly told her they would keep the secret when they noticed that the alpha and the omega intertwined their fingers. After a few streets they lost them, but they did not let go.

"Do you get used to being blinded? I still see lights."

"I guess so." Answered the omega. "Now where will you take me?"

"We are in London, Louis, there are beautiful places to go at night."

They walked hand in hand by blocks and blocks. The cold enveloping them while leaving traces of snow at each step. The slight mist that came out of their mouths was the only sign that showed they were talking. When they stopped at Tower Bridge, they were shaking, but they did not care. The clock that Louis wore around his hand showed that it was a few minutes before one o'clock in the morning.

It was the first time they untangled their fingers for Harry to take off his jacket and put it on the shoulders of the omega. He smiled at her in gratitude. His hands met again.

"I should go home." Whispered Louis.

"And I should be on a plane bound for Los Angeles to get married."

Louis looked at him surprised.

"Do you have a couple?"

The alpha shrugged shaking a little.

"I only saw her twice."

"Her?"

"Yes, a nineteen-year-old alpha, I was only going to get married because my father has cancer, and they gave him a month, he asked me to marry him with an alfa de buna family, and that's what I was going to do until I saw you dancing."

Silence enveloped them, Louis just watched him. Harry was with his head tilted back with his eyes closed, the nine stroking his face.

"Then you were going to divorce, right?"

"That's right, as soon as my father died I would ask for a divorce."

"How old are you, Harry?"

"If I tell you my age, will you leave me?"

The omega denied.

"I'm twenty-two, how many do you have?" he asked softly, hugging him by sliding his arms under his jacket. "Do not answer if you do not want, anyway I'm not interested."

"I'm forty, Harry." Panting. "I'll double your age, I should go home now."

He made a move to get out of the young alpha's arms, but he stopped him kissing him. First he did not move them. Fearing rejection, but when the omega closed his eyes and circled his neck all fear left. They kissed with longing, desire and strength. They clung to each other with confidence and fear that the other would separate. The air was running out, so they kissed faster as if that would help them stay together a little longer.

"Let's go up." Harry gasped. "Now I have to kiss you up."

Louis looked at him confused.

"Where?"

The alpha smiled at him, showing a dimple, with his finger pointing up and the omega's eyes followed the direction.

"Are you crazy?" he asked scandalized. "I do not like heights, and the doors must be closed and-"

Harry kissed him one more time.

"You talk a lot, there's nothing we can lose, love."

They returned to interlace their cold fingers and ran to one of the towers. Harry went first to see if there was a guard, they went up in silence and with stolen smiles when Harry turned around a bit to see him.

"We're here, kiss me and let's go down, please." Spoke Louis. He grabbed the face of the alpha and joined their mouths. The two sighed. "Let's go down."

Harry denied.

"Not yet." Harry was touching windows until he managed to open one. He turned to reach the chestnut's hands. "Come on."

"You want to kill me, do not you?" Louis shook his head in denial when Harry backed away.

"First I'll go, then you come." Louis smiled to nod. When Harry came out he rubbed his arms for a moment then helped Louis out. "Let me see your precious eyes, please."

Louis stopped squeezing his eyes and opened them as Harry said. First he looked at Harry, then turned to see the breathtaking view. In his life he only remembered being on this bridge about three times, but none of them could compare now. He wasting more but that did not damn matter when Harry grabbed his hand. Harry did not see much of the horizon, for him there was something else to admire; the beautiful smile of the omega and how her hair danced thanks to the wind.

"This is beautiful, too much." Louis blinked without believing it.

"Now I will kiss you."

He drew the omega from his waist slowly. They both smiled before kissing.

It did not last long because unknown voices asking what they were doing made them separate. Harry took Louis by the waist and helped him through the window. The omega waited for the alpha to do the same to start running. They laughed They hid behind a wall of the other tower, panting and with adrenaline running through their veins. Louis could not believe it, he was an adult and he was doing this. But do you know one thing?

He did not give a fuck.

Louis looked at his watch. It was about one thirty

"Take that off." Harry said looking at his left hand. Louis looked at his hand and moved his fingers to undo the watch. He put it in his jacket pocket. Harry was not referring to the clock. "What time is it?"

"One and a half." He answered watching some cars pass by. "Never ... I've never felt like this ... Thanks, Harry."

The alpha stood in front and said;

"Which do you like?" Harry showed her his hands to see his rings, Louis smiled, letting the wrinkles around his eyes form. He outlined the silver rose, looked at Harry and nodded. The alpha put one knee on the ground. "First of all, take that off."

Louis looked at his hand and for the first time in years he removed his wedding ring. Inside had a name engraved. He made it fall to the ground so that the snow covered it.

"I think I'm going to get married anyway," Harry muttered. "Listen, omega, maybe I may have known you for a few hours, there are chances that you'll regret it, that you'll accept me because you're crazy," Louis laughed, nodding. "Maybe I will not see you again in years, because I know that what we have created will not happen this morning, but, there is nothing to lose, right, love?"

Louis shook his head.

"True."

"So please, omega, marry me this morning, this twenty-eighth of September at half past one."

The older one nodded. With grace he raised his hand a little and without being able to prevent it he sighed when the alpha slid the silver rose on his finger.

"I will marry you this twenty-eighth of September."

When the alpha got up, Louis put his hands behind his back and leaned back against the wall. Harry grabbed his face and kissed him.

They kissed.

They smiled.

They fell in love.

"I think I did not think about the honeymoon." Harry muttered. The two laughed with closed eyes. "But there's a hotel nearby, I think on the forty-fifth of Prescot Street."

The omega cocked his face.

"Grange Tower Bridge Hotel?" He ask. "Are you sure? I think it's far away."

"He's the only one I know over here."

"I did not bring money."

The alpha smiled. He reached into a pocket of the sack Louis had and pulled out a card.

"We're going to a Cash point."

The two took hands and went in search of a cash point. They must have taken about twenty minutes to find it, when they pulled out enough for a taxi they took one that took them to the hotel door. They walked to the glass door, chattering their teeth, Harry knocked on the door because it was closed. A bellboy opened it surprised.

"Young Styles, we thought I was on my way to Los Angeles." The beta let them through, the warmth of the place embraced them. The beta called a woman who immediately appeared behind the counter.

"Harry, what a pleasure to see you." Louis looked at her better, maybe he was about twenty-five. Alpha. "I thought you ..." the girl stopped when Harry shook his head.

"I want the suite where I always stay, please."

"Sure, Harry."

The alpha felt a squeeze in his hand. Louis was watching him with a raised eyebrow.

"My mother created these hotels." Shrugged. "Something you want, ask for it now, omega, when we step on that suite, I do not want to be interrupted."

The omega turned to the girl.

"Could we get it from tango vinyl records, please?"

"Of course, I will personally reach them to deliver them to you." She politely smiled and held up a phone. "Prepare the welcome for Young Styles' suite."

The alpha handed Harry a card. She received.

"Have a good evening."

When the elevator doors closed Louis spoke.

"So you're rich?"

"Not me, my mother is."

They did not say anything else. They devoted themselves to playing with their thumbs as if they were teenagers. Nervous but comfortable with the other. When the doors opened a beta with a suit he smiled at them.

"I hope you enjoy the welcome."

"Thanks Anna." Harry spoke.

Together with Louis they advanced the few steps missing to reach the door. Harry inserted the card in the door and it clicked. He opened the door for Louis.

"Come in, I'll wait for the records."

The omega entered the suite and his eyebrows rose. I had been to several hotels but not like this, the view was amazing. In the scepter of the table in the room was a wooden tray with two glasses of champagne with a strawberry on the edges. Louis took one. And he sat on the velvet sofa. Slow music played, and the lights were soft.

Soon after Harry returned with three vinyl records and put them on a table. He also took the other cup and sat next to Louis with his left arm extended on the backrest. They both blew their glasses to toast. When the omega cup was empty he left it on the tray and snuggled against Harry's chest. Harry similarly left the cup and began to caress the silky omega hair with his nose. They saw the dawn through the window in comfortable silence.

"Should we look for romantic comedies on Netflix and see what we found?" Harry asked. He stopped caressing Louis's hair and pulled it away from his chest.

"I did not order the records in vain, Harry." The omega grabbed the hands of the young alpha and took him to a place that was clearer. He only moved away to put on the record player. "We will finish those three albums and maybe we could consider your proposal."

They danced for two hours, they smiled for two hours, they did not talk for two hours.

They caressed each other with their eyes.

One thing Louis realized was that the bite was not itching since Harry handed out kisses there.

They went to bed turning off the lights, sat facing each other and the alpha raised the wine glasses that were in a night table, he handed one to Louis. They returned to toast. They spilled wine on the bed and on the carpet when they kissed. They left the cups on the floor and began to remove the thin clothes. Their tattooed skin touched, their tongues intertwined and their lips told stories in whispers while cold hands painted the body of others. They took the time to get to know each other with touch, to feel and to love each other in the sheets of that hotel room. They did not sleep, the alpha watched as the moonlight danced on Louis's good side.

"You always wanted to dance?"

The omega gave him a smile.

"I grew up seeing my parents dancing tango, living it, it was impossible for me not to fall in love." He said. "And what do you tell me? You have life ahead of you, you must have many pages to write in. Tell me what you want for your life."

"I've always liked music, I'd like to be a singer, there's that The X Factor program, but ... sometimes I think I would not have a chance, there's a judge who looks like he has a stick in his ass." His voice sounded low. "My mother and my sister support me, I don't know, I think I do not have enough confidence."

Louis sat astride Harry. He stroked her chest, abdomen and shoulders.

"Would you sing something to me?"

"With you naked and on top of me I do not think I can remember any song."

Louis laughed.

"I can't believe that a forty-year-old omega distracts you."

"I can't believe that a beautiful omega like you has married me."

A tear rolled down Louis' cheek; Harry's thumb wiped it.

They spoke much more and a promise was made.

"Try it on The X Factor, I think you'll reach the final, I'll always see your presentations."

"I don't know." The alpha denied. "I know if they tell me what not... I'm going to break."

"If you do not do it for you, do it for me, alpha."

"It's okay." I agree.

"Promise me."

"I promise."

When Harry woke the bed was cold and empty. Only his clothes were on the floor and Louis's scent had faded a little. There was only a single note beside Louis' watch.

《I'll see you soon on television, handsome alpha.

I'll never forget this day. The bridge, our kisses and our stories. Champagne, wine and the moon. They had never made me feel that way. You are unique, we are unique.

I will never take off the ring you gave me.

I hope that when you become famous you remember me. What we had and our anniversary.

I went home without guilt. Without shame.

You will always be in my heart, Harry Styles.

Always yours, Louis.》

When Harry finished reading the note his eyesight was cloudy and a smile was on his face. He went to sleep a little more with that tight watch in his hand. When he woke up it was already a half day, he finished the bottle of wine, the bottle of champagne and ate the strawberries from the glasses. He had looked for it, had a pressure in the chest as well as a small heat. The alpha he had inside demanded that he go find him and claim him, but first he had to fulfill a promise.

When Louis arrived at his house, the door was open. He entered in complete silence, and in the same way she observed his husband who was with a bottle of whiskey in his hand and his cell phone in another. The alpha walked slowly towards him and handed him the cell phone.

"So, a friend, right?" he murmured.

Louis took the device and you were yesterday's photos when they left his party, and while his thumb slid on the screen there was much more of his hands entwined. Apart from ridiculous phrases that were in every photo of the Sun article. The paparazzi had followed them and captured the moments when they climbed the tower, came out of the window and kissed. When Harry knelt and when Louis took off the ring.

The omega smiled. He looked at Dorian.

"It's the first time I deceive you." He spoke. "I'm not like you, do you think I do not know what you fool me with every blonde bitch that crosses your path? Do not you dare to point me out." The omega headed for the stairs. He needed a few hours of sleep.

"At least I do not make it public, Louis."

Louis did not stop.

"Do you think my house does not have some damn cameras, Dorian? I just need to choose one of the many videos so no omega will come any closer."

"Are you threatening me?"

"I'm warning you."


End file.
